1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wire harness which includes one or a plurality of high voltage conduction paths.
2. Background Art
Various devices are loaded in a vehicle. The devices are provided with a lot of electrical components or electronic components. The devices are connected with one another by wire harnesses. It is known that the wire harness is provided with a noise filter as an EMC (Electro-Magnetic Compatibility) measure. A wire harness provided with a noise filter is disclosed in JP-A-2011-61610.
A related noise filter disclosed in JP-A-2011-61610 is provided at a part of the wire harness which is wired in a vehicle so that noise can be absorbed. In particular, a cylindrical member is provided outside a magnetic body, and by winding thin wires of the wire harness around the cylindrical member, noise can be absorbed.
The thin wires are extracted from a predetermined position of the wire harness. Because the thin wires are easy to be handled, the noise filter becomes relatively easy to be formed.
The traditional noise filter is provided with a fixing clamp. The clamp protrudes from a predetermined position of the cylindrical member. Two ends of the cylindrical member are provided with wire fixing members for fixing the wires.
In a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, for example, because a wire harness which connects a motor unit with an inverter unit is a high voltage one, to construct the high voltage wire harness, a plurality of thick wires are provided.
However, it is difficult to adopt the traditional noise filter when thick wires are used. The reason is that it is difficult to wind the thick wires around a small-diameter cylindrical member to a predetermined shape. In addition, in view of the wiring space between the motor unit and the inverter unit, a larger space must be secured when the thick wires are used, and this is difficult.